


Requested: Accidental car dent

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accident Aftermath, F/M, NAME SPOILER, little white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Hello~ Can you please do a one shot where the reader accidentally dents one of Saeyoung’s cars? Thank you if you do!





	Requested: Accidental car dent

“This mission couldn’t be trusted to anyone else. I’m depending on you two, otherwise you know what consequences await us.” You give the pep talk while watching Saeran and Vanderwood from across the room, both of them at their own workstation, their hands moving quickly across the board. 

 

“Alright get ready MC, you should have a clear line in 5-4-3-” Vanderwood holds up his hand to finish his counting as you pull the number up on your phone. Only hitting call when the coast was clear. A few rings before a familiar baritone picks up.

 

“It’s nice to hear from you MC, may I ask why you’re calling?” Jumin said with such warmth that it you can’t help feeling a small spark of hope in this plan.

 

“I was…. I was hoping I could get a loan. I will pay you back of course! We could talk about a contract and do anything necessary, but we must keep it secret from Saeyoung.”

 

“Ah, that would explain why you’re asking of a loan from me. How much do you need? What is it for?”

 

“Well… you see…” you stumble, you had played this conversation out in your head, even so you feel the anxiety of being possibly over heard by _him_. But the line was secure so- “I was in a slight, teeny tiny, accident-”

 

“Are you injured? I can assist you in seeing a doctor, that is no problem, please tell me your location.” Jumin’s voice rose in agitation, there was some rustling on the line, giving you the impression of Jumin, a man on a mission, much like the ones you had given to Vanderwood and Saeran but not exactly. 

 

“I’m fine! No, the problem isn’t me, it’s the car I was driving. One of Saeyoung’s cars. I just need to take it in and get it fixed before he finds out.” You hurry your explanation, trying to calm him down. The line goes quiet, and the thought that he would give you the loan wavers. Was he going to turn you down? Was he upset that you misspoke and he had thought you were injured? Did the call drop?! “Jumin?”

 

“Why don’t you just tell him the truth MC? I’m sure he will forgive you and be as relieved as I am that you are alright.” He states as matter of factly.

 

“Do you really think, Saeyoung, aka Seven, would just let something like that go? Jumin, this is one of Saeyoung’s cars! His babies! He would never trust me again, and he would mourn openly about it, even if it’s just a small dent!”

 

Vanderwood raises his voice, “Saeyoung is attempting to check your phone.”

 

“Jumin please- please please please! I wouldn’t be asking if this wasn’t an emergency. It’s not just for me, but for everyone else who lives here too. Please don’t make us go through this.”

 

“… very well. Meet me at the C&R parking lot, third level, in one hour, bring the car and we’ll see about getting it fixed.” With that Jumin hung up the phone. You nod to Vanderwood just in time to get a text from Saeyoung, ‘is your phone okay?’

 

‘Yeah, why?’ You respond, the message was calm; unlike the panic you show clear as day on your face, and how you bounce nervously. 

 

It was a few moments before you got a response from him. ‘Huh, it seems fine now, nevermind.’ 

 

You turn to Vanderwood and Saeran, “okay, so I’m going to meet Jumin, we’re gonna try to get it fixed, and Saeyoung will be none the wiser. Can you two cover me while I’m out? Tell Saeyoung I stepped out to grab…something I’d prefer to go alone to get, anything embarrassing.” You grab your wallet and hurry down to the garage to brave the car you had recently damaged.

 

—

 

The drive was solemn. Even Saeyoung’s road trip mix couldn’t lift your spirits. Your stomach was tight at the thought of the lie you were weaving to keep Saeyoung from finding out the truth. How you had been distracted by a bird, and it wasn’t a large dent, but it was noticeable. He would be upset, dramatic, maybe even break out his widow’s costume and mourn the car. Or worse, he would become extra protective of you, possibly blame himself for not driving or escorting you. Neither scenario sat right with you.

 

Jumin was standing there waiting for you when you pull up. Parking the car you get out and approach him, “thank you again! You’re such a life saver! I’ll pay you back as soon as I’m able to without Saeyoung realizing it. Or we could say I lost a bet to you.”

 

You hear the sound of another car door opening. Yet there hadn’t been the sound of another car driving up, but the person could’ve been sitting in the car prior. You turn your head to see who it was, expecting a C&R employee, you were not expecting to see Saeyoung half crawling out of the floor space for the back seats from the car you just drove. “Saeyoung! What are you doing?!” Rushing back you help him get upright. 

 

“I got a message from Jumin that you were in an accident and trying to hide it from me.” Saeyoung pouts, tenderly caressing your cheek. “Why would you hide that from me?” Saeyoung brushes his hand along your jaw, down your neck, over your shoulder. It felt good to feel his rough hands softly touching you until he hit the bruise on your shoulder from the seatbelt, eliciting a wince as the sharp pain shot through you. “You are hurt!”

 

“It’s nothing, just a bruise, your car though… it suffered more.” You point out the bumper. “I came here cause I thought Jumin was going to help me fix it.”

 

“I did. Now if you two excuse me, I have work to do.” Jumin gives you a small smile before heading back into the building leaving the two of you alone.

 

“Yea yea there’s a dent. My baby is stronger than that, and it’s an easy fix. However…” Saeyoung tugs at the neckline of your shirt to show the bruise more, “that’s pretty dark. Have you iced it at all?” You shake your head, there hadn’t been time when you were in a state of the emergency. “Well let’s get you home and get that taken cared of asap!” He starts herding you back towards the passenger door, softly bumping against you.

 

“But wait! Aren’t you upset? Aren’t you angry? Are you- are you okay?” You stare wide eyed at him, trying to match where in all the possible endings you created this aligned. 

 

“Of course I’m not okay! My love is hurt, and tried to hide it from me instead of letting me take care of them.” Saeyoung exclaims, pressing a hand to his chest. “But-” he deflates as he reached out to touch your face again, “-I’m happy that you’re not severely injured.”

 

“Thank you Saeyoung.” You press your hand over his.

 

“However,” he gives you his scary smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes, “I would love to know how you hid your call to Jumin from me.”

 

“Oh that… lucky I guess.” You rush into the passenger seat, trying to think of ways to cover up Vanderwood and Saeran’s involvement.


End file.
